


take me back

by bettysjjones



Category: Cole Sprouse - Fandom, Lili Reinhart - Fandom, sprousehart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hawaii, In Love, Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysjjones/pseuds/bettysjjones
Summary: After being in paradise for 7 days with the person you love the most, leaving can be quite difficult.





	take me back

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never written sprousehart before but they haven’t left my mind since yesterday so here i am!
> 
> Warning; this one shot changes from real to past without any notice so i hope you understand! 
> 
> PSA; nothing that’s written here is fact this is all strictly imagination and based on pictures that have been released.  
> Update: Cole didn’t go with lili to taylor’s place but that’s whats happening here because a girl can dream amirite.

It was heaven. Lili and Cole had spent Christmas apart but only to be reunited to spend a full week in Hawaii together. It was a joined gift that they had shared with each other by splitting the cost. 

The sun had just set and it has become dark outside. The pair both walking along the shore with their fingers intertwined, laughing together while holding their sandals in their free hand. The sand felt cooler now that it was night time and they avoided getting their feet wet by the waves crashing at the shore. 

Lili turns her head to see Cole still chuckling from their previous conversation. The sight of him smiling and being this happy made her heart flutter and she couldn’t help but consentrate on the small details. His moles, the crinkles next to his eye, his lips, his somehow perfect eyebrows, his jawline, the faint line under his eye that used to show how tired he really was but since then has disappeared and the faint light purple mark she had left on his neck the previous night. 

“What?” Cole asked teasingly just now noticing that she’s been observing him for a while. 

“Nothing, I just love your smile.” she admitted now that their eyes were locked together. 

They both stopped walking and turned to face each other but never letting go of their hands. “You know you’re the reason i smile this big this often.” Cole says after a moment of not speaking. 

It had gotten really dark outside. There were street lights but the tall palm trees were getting in the way so the only light they had was the moon and thankful that it was almost full or else they’d be practically blind. 

“Yes, I do know because you tell me almost everyday.” She said grinning from ear to ear. She was teasing him but she knew it was the truth and it was the other way around too. Both Lili and Cole were in really horrible places when they met and their relationship has helped both of them crawl out of that dark place. 

Cole smiled before taking her head in his hands, closing his eyes and leaning down to kiss the love of his young life. 

“Hey, Lils.” Cole rubbed Lilis thigh to wake her up. “The seatbelt light just went on.” 

Her eyes slowly opened and she lifted her head from Coles shoulder. They put their seatbelts on at the same time and Lili then started to pout. 

Cole chuckled before asking, “Did i wake you from a dream?” 

Lili looked at him and nodded taking his hand and placing it back on her thigh. After a moment she says, “You were about to kiss me.” 

“Is that so?” he jokes but then moving quickly to peck her lips once. 

They are soon off the plane and headed to luggage claim. Lili spots her red suitcase right away but when she lifts it Cole stops her, “Lili, you take my bag and i’ll handle the suitcases.” he says handing his oh-so-precious camera bag to her. 

“Cole, I’m pretty sure i can handle my own suitcase.” 

“I know you can but you’re exhausted so take that for now and i’ll grab the rest of it, okay?” at his words Lili sighs and quits trying. 

She gets taken back to when they landed in Hawaii a week ago. They had just spent Christmas apart to spend it with their families and now they were going to spend seven days in paradise together, all alone. It’s been a while since they went away just the two of them and relaxed without having to worry about work or upcoming interviews. 

She could already smell the humidity coming from outside and in that moment she wanted to run outside and go to the beach. There’s nothing more that she loved then spending all day at the beach and spending all night inside eating and watching movies with her favourite person. 

“Here, babe.” Cole said handing her her suitcase. 

“What’s up with you?” Cole asked her when he noticed the smile on her face. Lili put down her carry-on bag and leaned up to kiss his lips. He thought it would be quick since they were still in a public place but she lingered for a while. 

“Okay,” Cole said once she pulled back and stroked his cheek with her thumb. 

“Lili!” she heard the screams before she saw who they came from. Her two best friends, Taylor and Nik, who she hasn’t seen since August came running her way. 

Lili laughed and hugged them both. Taylor also hugged Cole and Nik shook his hand and smiled. 

“How was the flight?” Taylor asked taking a hold on Lilis suitcase that she hand managed to steal back from Cole. 

“This one fell asleep half way through a movie.” Cole pointed at Lili and she rolled her eyes and nodding her head sarcastically. 

“I’ve been in three different time zones in three weeks, give me a break.” The four laughed together.

“So how was it?” Nik asks. 

“The best. Much needed.” Lili replied. Then blushed remembering every morning and night they shared all week. 

“Mhm.” Lili groaned and pulled the blankets over her face. It was too early and Cole insisted they watch the sunrise. 

They kept particularly busy the previous night after not seeing each other for a week and didn’t fall asleep in each other’s arms until past 1. 

She felt Cole lift off the bed and shuffle around the room only to get on the other side. He climbed under the sheets and pulled her body close to his. He started running little circles over her body, starting at her thigh and climbing up until finishing at her shoulder. 

Then after another moment he asks, “If i order you hot chocolate from room service, will you wake up and come watch the sunrise with me?”

He felt her breathing stop before she turned in his arms and innocently looked up at him. He laughed out loud knowing that face and brushed her sex hair out of her face to kiss her passionately. 

“Hey were going to miss it if we don’t stop now.” Cole stopped the heated kisses and roaming hands. 

“So? We’ll watch it tomorrow.” She ached to kiss him again but he didn’t let her. In seconds he was off the bed and then on the phone ordering hot chocolate. 

She hadn’t realized that she zoned out while Cole was telling them about how she made him watch the Lizzie McGuire movie. She snapped back into relality when two fans walked up to Cole and asked him for a picture. Then the woman asked Lili for a picture as well. 

They talked until Nik mentioned how his car was parked in a zone it probably shouldn’t be in and they quickly said goodbye and left for the car. 

Cole and Lili sat in the back seat which made them both think of the Jeep they rented for the week. 

“Cole, slow down!” Lili warned. 

“I know how to drive.” he reassured her. She playfully punched his shoulder and laughed as he then held onto it as if he were in pain. 

“You wound me.” He whined then winked at her, putting his left hand back on the steering wheel. 

Their rented Jeep that was once white was now full of dirt and brown. Cole had found this place online, a lot like a zoo but it was pretty far out and he insisted on going early so they could have a picnic out in the forest somewhere. Little did they know, the roads were very narrow and muddy so everytime they hit a mud hole the Jeep would get filthier and filthier. 

It was fun though. They laughed the whole time and eventually found somewhere to have their picnic. 

Once they arrive, Taylor shows them to the guest bedroom so they can put their things down. Lili sets everything down and takes out her phone to text her mom that they’ve landed safely. 

Cole walks around the bed and shuts the door on his way over to Lili. She sees him and sets her phone down on the bed. He wraps his arms around her waist and places his hands on her behind. Her arms reach around his neck and she plays with the little hairs on his neck. 

“Take me back.” Lili closes her eyes and lets her head fall on his shoulder. He sighs deeply and kisses the top of her head. 

Moments later, she lifts her head to look at him in the eyes. “Thank you for the most relaxing and amazing week of my life.” 

He smiles at her and opens his mouth to say something in return but before he could do so, her lips connected with his and she was brought back to new year’s eve. 

“5,” with each number, “4,” they got closer, “3,” until they were both, “2,” holding one another, “1,” and then they kissed with an intense passion. 

They were in their hotel room with nowhere else to go and no one else to see. Just the two of them in their own bubble. 

But tonight was not going to end like their new years did. All too soon, they broke apart and headed back to the dinning table where Taylor and Nik sat. 

“Want me to order Taco Bell?” Taylor asked already texting her postmate. 

“Is that a fucking question?” Lili answered. For the rest of the night, the four of them talked. Talked about Hawaii, about the shit that’s been going on online and a few inside jokes were brought up. 

It was the perfect way to renter the real world before a quiet and isolated week, before the Golden Globes event and then back to work on monday. 

That trip was well needed for the both of them and now they were both really tanned.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t quite know how to end it. yikes. but i hope you enjoyed it!  
> This was my first time writing Cole and Lili and i haven’t stopped smiling the whole time if i’m being honest. 
> 
> Follow my tumblr; @bettysjjones


End file.
